


Some Assembly Required

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Furniture, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: Chanyeol and Kris try to put together a bed.  They are not entirely successful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: “Imagine your OTP getting really confused while trying to build IKEA furniture”

“I don’t think these are in a real language,” Chanyeol says, holding the instructions upside down and frowning at them. “I think someone just made up words and stuck them on a page just to make our brains hurt.”

Yifan resists the urge to roll his eyes. It takes much more effort than he would like to admit. “You’re holding them upside down.”

“Honestly, I don’t think there is an upside down,” Chanyeol says, shaking his head as he turns the directions the ride side up and then cocks his head to the side so he’s look at the paper completely incorrectly. “How many screws are we supposed to have?”

“A lot more than we currently are having,” Yifan mumbles under his breath as Chanyeol is busy mumbling to himself and fumbling around, holding up random boards and segments of what is supposed to be a bed and looking at them in awe. “May I please see the instructions?”

“No,” Chanyeol says and snatches them away from Yifan, rolling away on the floor and over a few knuts and washers that had scattered everywhere when Chanyeol had excited ripped open the bag. “It is my bed and I will figure out how to put it together.” He pouts.

Yifan sighs. Technically, it’s their bed. But he isn’t going to argue. He’s argued enough with Chanyeol today. 

They had spent a good five hours at Ikea that morning. Granted, the vast majority of that time was spent with Chanyeol dragging him around to everything there and bouncing about, nudging him in the shoulder and egging him to play house. Just to see what the security guards did. Yifan had not cooperated. They had argued over the various bed models for about an hour before arguing over headboards.

Yifan didn’t want one.

Chanyeol did. 

The store clerk didn’t seem to fully understand the argument, or the context, until Yifan had finally grabbed Chanyeol’s wildly gesticulating hands and hissed “I don’t want a fucking headboard because it will probably break the wall or itself when I’m *significant look* you.” 

Chanyeol wanted the headboard even more after that. 

They had arrived at a compromise in that they bought a bed with underneath storage. And those didn’t come with a headboard. 

Now, staring as Chanyeol attempts to decipher the instructions, Yifan figures it probably would have been easier if he had taken Yixing’s suggestion and just bought a mattress and never bothered with a bed at all. 

“Maybe if we lay it out like the diagram it will make more sense,” Chanyeol muses and Yifan finally just snatches the instructions from his boyfriend’s hands, earning him a loud _“Hey!”_ and ignoring it. He flips through the pages swiftly before settling on where he is pretty sure they’re supposed to be looking. 

Yifan never really appreciated the phrase “It’s like reading Chinese” his friends in Canada had used so often, especially since he could read Chinese, until he is trying to understand the goddamn words written for him. He frowns at the paper. Maybe if he intimidates it, the damn thing will cooperate. 

Chanyeol is poking a toe at one of the many boards scattered in the bedroom of their new apartment. Chanyeol is also sulking. Yifan does not sigh. He just breathes a little more through his nose. 

This was their big thing. Finally moving in together after almost a year of being in a relationship. Chanyeol was the most hesitant about the arrangement (“I can’t leave Baekhyun.” “He wants you to leave.” “What? No, Baek loves living with me. Why would he want me to go?” “So his own boyfriend can move in with him.”) but had finally agreed. This was the first step. Getting their own bed. 

And it was not going so well. 

“Why did we decide to get storage under the bed again?” Yifan asks, frowning as A connects to B with a dotted line and also attaches to G and H and Z except with a lot of notation. 

“Because you wouldn’t get a bed with a headboard,” Chanyeol grumbles and picks at his toes. “Though, honestly, I don’t see why not. Our previous beds had headboards.” He turns to flash a sly grin at Yifan and Yifan pointedly ignores it. 

“Our roommates were thus all the more thrilled to get rid of us,” Yifan replies, his eyebrows creasing as M appears to be used in two completely different ways. It was true. Jongdae looked positive euphoric when he heard Yifan was moving out of their suite. Not because he didn’t like Yifan, but because Chanyeol was always one volume. Loud. 

“I knew we should have agreed to the assembly services,” Chanyeol mutters, as he crawls over to Yifan and tries to read the directions by moving his head to rest on Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan lets him, shifting as Chanyeol molds into his side comfortably. 

Yifan raises an eyebrow, turning to Chanyeol, who looks at him sideways, eyes large and clearly not innocent as a smile tugs his lips. Yifan finds himself coughing out a laugh. “You were the one who was so adamant we could do it ourselves. ‘We’re men!’ I remember you yelling.” He laughs again slightly. “You even emphasizes your point by pounding on your chest a few times and then wheezing afterwards like you’d broken a lung.”

“I don’t know my own strength,” Chanyeol rumbles out and is still smirking when Yifan laughs, pressing a swift kiss to Chanyeol’s temple and then standing to start making sense out of the yet-to-be assembled bed. 

“C’mon, Hulk,” Yifan says, and pulls Chanyeol to his feet. “We can figure this out.”

An hour later, Yifan isn’t so sure. They followed the instructions, or at least Yifan thinks they did, and have what may be a poorly constructed tree house. 

Without the tree part. 

“Are you sure you weren’t reading the Sweedish instructions by mistake?” Chanyeol asks and he surveys their bed. 

“I don’t speak Swedish,” Yifan says and frowns, looking back down at the instructions in his hands. 

Chanyeol shrugs and wanders over into his personal space. “I can’t keep track of how many languages you know.” He wraps his arms around Yifan from behind and rests his head on his shoulder, leaning into him. “I like it,” he comments after a moment, looking at their bed. “It looks like something from one of those modern art exhibits Joonmyun talks about all the time.”

“It does not,” Yifan grumbles, looking back at the instructions and glowering. They messed up somewhere. But where is the question. He’s tracing through the steps again, frowning and lips moving over the words when the papers are snatched from his hands. Yifan turns swiftly to frown at Chanyeol, who is grinning widely at him and holding the IKEA instructions behind himself. “Give those back,” Yifan demands.

“Nope,” Chanyeol chirps and bounces on the balls of his feet. “You were frowning too much. It’ll give you premature wrinkles.”

“I- you- get back here,” Yifan barks, swiping after Chanyeol as the other lets out a whoop of laughter and gallops away through their small apartment, giggling. He manages to evade Yifan well enough until Yifan finally barrels into him in the living area, sending them both to the ground with a loud “oof.”

Luckily, the mattress that came with the bed has been sitting against a wall innocently in the living room, waiting to be introduced to it’s new home. Yifan, slightly breathless, looks up at it from where he’s lying on top of Chanyeol before looking back down at his boyfriend. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows and gives Yifan a curious cock of the head, mouth open in a smile as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Whacha thinking up there?” Chanyeol chirps, squeezing Yifan’s side. Yifan lets a smile spread over his face. 

“I thinking Yixing might not be so stupid after all,” Yifan says and Chanyeol is only allowed to look confused for a moment before Yifan leans down and captures his mouth in a kiss. 

They don’t sleep in their bed that night. Or any night for the next week. Instead, they move the mattress from the wall to the floor, throw around a few sheets before rolling in them. Together. Multiple times. And Yifan realizes that Yixing, despite his inability to sometimes remember pants before leaving the house, is probably a genius.


End file.
